Old Friends, New Love revised
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: What happens when friends are seperated for 6 years and suddenly brought back together? Love and a new beginning. Seto Kaiba X OC.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be told mostly in Seto's point of view. Seto is a little out of character, ok a lot out of character…( I don't care to much for Tea so I might have a slight Tea bashing. Sorry Tea fans!) will have a slight the Prince and Me, type of a theme.

**Seto's pov.**

_**Seto's dream**_

"_Moki?" I called out looking around our dump of an orphanage. 'Where is he? He better be ok. Those puck kids better not be bothering him again.' I thought as I kept looking._

_"Mokuba is a baby! Crying for his mommy!" I heard and rushed over to where I heard the voice's. _

_"Did you forget Mokuba? Your parents are dead-" I heard enough and was just about to go and beat the life out of those guys when I saw a girl about my age come out of no where and punched the jerk of a boy in the nose for what he said to my little brother. _

_"What the heck girl! This is none of your business!" _

_"Well I just made it my business since you decided to pick on someone smaller then you. Now get out of here before I break your nose instead of just bruising it," the girl said cracking her knuckles. The boys ran off like dogs with their tails between their legs. I couldn't help but laugh, but caught myself when I heard Mokuba begin to cry. I began to rush over to comfort my brother but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw this girl comfort my brother. Her voice was soft and gentle now. _

_"Hey are you ok?" she asked as she knelt down rubbing his shoulders to comfort him._

_"I'm ok. Thank you." She smiled at him and asked. _

_" Do they pick on you a lot?" _

_"Yeah they pick on me every chance they get. Seto, my big brother, usually take's care of them, but he had class and they know his schedule and take advantage of that. I've also been trying not to bother Seto with them. He's probably getting sick of defending me against them." I felt my heart constrict in my chest when I heard my little brother say that. 'He thinks he's a burden on me? That's not true. I'd do anything for him,' I thought. I looked at them and listened. _

_"Your very brave… By the ways what's your name?" _

_"Mokuba." I saw the girl the smile and she introduced herself. _

_"My name is Eviline," she said. _

_"That's a pretty name." Mokuba said causing Eviline's cheeks to turn pink._

_"Thank you. Now why don't we go find your brother?" she suggested. _

_"You don't need to go looking for me," I said finally joining them. They looked over in my direction. _

_"Seto!" Mokuba cried and ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged him and then looked over at the girl who was smiling at us. _

_"Who's your friend Mokuba," I asked smiling at her. _

_"This is Eviline. She beat up the guys who were picking on me," Mokuba said with the biggest grin on his face that I've seen on his face since our parents died. _

_"I wouldn't put like that. I just punched the guy," she said smiling. _

"_Thank you," was all I could say. I was, for once, lost for words. I guess because I was just getting interested in girls and she was very pretty. He long brown hair was back in a French braid (how I new the name of the type of braid is beyond me), and her honey brown eyes were really pretty. She wore overalls and a green t-shirt._

_"Do you want to hang out with us?" Mokuba asked. _

_"Sure, "Eviline said and followed us to one of the game rooms and watched Mokuba and I play chess. I looked at her as she watched us and she looked intrigued. _

_"Do you want to play?" I asked. Her face turned pink. _

_"I don't know how." I couldn't help but grin. _

_"I'll teach you," I said and the lessons began…_

**End of dream**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* I groaned as the annoying beeping of my alarm clock went off. I yawned not wanting to get out of bed, after another long night off finalizing the news duel disks. Stretching I got out of bed and went to get ready for school. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, 'I don't understand why I have to go to school in the first place I already know more then the damn teachers and make ten times as much money.' I sighed and went back and sat back down on my bed putting on my shoes. 'It's been about six years since I last saw Eviline and yet I'm still dreaming about her. I wonder if she ever got out of the orphanage,' I thought and sighed again. I felt terrible that I left her when Gozaburo adopted us. But I had to get Mokuba out of that orphanage no matter what.

I sighed and went down the many stairs of our mansion and found Mokuba pretty much using his breakfast as a second pillow. I laughed and woke him up.

"Mokuba we have to go," I said as Mokuba groaned. We got to the limo that was waiting for us in front of the house and we headed to school. My thoughts gave me no peace as I kept thinking about Eviline, and wondering how much she changed and about how much I've changed. I went from being a kid, to an ass, and now to I think a descent brother, and I hate to admit it Yugi and his friends had a lot to do with that.

We pulled up to the middle school and dropped off the waking zombie that was my brother, and then headed to the high school which I call my prison. I got out and headed into the school, quickly went to my first class and opened my laptop to do something to give me something to do.

The bell rang and Yugi and his followers came in as class began with our daily announcements. I looked over at the small group and caught Tea looking at me. She winked at me and then quickly looked away. 'Great the girl who "hates" has a thing for me,' I sighed. 'She probably just wants to sleep with me. She's probably pissed cause Yugi and Yami turned her down.'

"Class today we have a new student joining us and I hope you all welcome her with open arms. I'd like to introduce your new class mate miss Eviline Cross." My head snapped up so that I could see the new girl. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the beauty that was waking towards me. 'Its Eviline, my Eviline…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**: _"Class today we have a new student joining us and I hope you all welcome her with open arms. I'd like to introduce your new class mate miss Eviline Cross." My head snapped up so that I could see the new girl. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the beauty that was waking towards me. 'Its Eviline, my Eviline…'_

I couldn't tare my eyes away as she headed towards me. My heart stopped for a second as she looked up at me. She looked at me for a minute, like she was processing who was in front of her.

"S-Seto?" She whispered. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes, Eviline?" She was in shock but still smiled.

"I can't believe this," she said. I couldn't show that I was soft hearted especially in front of Yugi and his followers and looked at them and then at the seat. Her honey brown eyes followed mine and got what I was saying. Taking the hint, she sat down at the desk in front of me and class finally started.

I decided that I wasn't going to let this chance slip away from me. I wrote her a note that read, _Would you like to join Mokuba and I for dinner after school? I'd like to catch up with you. _

I placed it on her shoulder and she quietly giggled as it landed on her lap. I saw her open the note, write something on it as well and hand is back to me over her shoulder. I took it from her and read it.

_I'd love to. ^_^_

I resisted the urge to smile and put the note in my pocket, and began praying that the time would go by faster. I looked over to catch Tea looking at me again, this time with a different look on her face, jealousy…

School finally came to an end and I waited out side at the front of the school for Eviline, silently cursing to myself when I realized that we didn't decide where to meet. I jumped about three feet in the air when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Eviline grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she said, I smirked.

"You didn't scare me."

"Sure I didn't. The mighty Seto Kaiba can't admit that he got scared by a girl, right?" I smirked and nodded as she began showing me that lively personality that I loved about her that I've always loved about her.

"Ok then I wont get mad because you wont admit that you got scared," she said.

"But you didn't-" I began but she interrupted.

"Should we go?" I nodded and grabbed her arm as she began to walk away and whispered in her ear.

"This isn't over, I will get you back…" I smirked when I felt her shiver but I new she wouldn't give in to me so easily.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked looking over her shoulder at me. My smirk grew wider.

"You decide." I said as we finally headed toward my limo. Since when am I so playful? As we headed to go pick up Mokuba I noticed that Eviline looked like she was uncomfortable. She was to my right and I was to her left.

"Eviline, are you alright?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've just never been in a limo before… So how have you been Seto? I can see that you've done well for yourself considering you own Kaiba corp. But in general how are you and Mokuba. Its been, six years since we last saw each other." She said as she pulled her hair out of her beautiful face and tucked it behind her ear. 'I've seen you every night. In my dreams for the last six years. I've been dreaming about seeing your beautiful honey brown eyes again,' I thought as I looked into her eyes, noticing something different.

"Mokuba and I have been fair. I've gone through many changes over the past six years. By changes I mean I've been known as many things: Duel Monsters Champion, an asshole, the cold hearted CEO. ..The list probably is bigger but I don't want to go on with that." She giggled at my attempt to be funny.

"So what has changed. Are you still called all of that?"

"Not by everyone. I've tried treating Mokuba ten times better then I have treated him in the past. Becoming a Kaiba changed everything for us. But he is happier now that I'm human again and show that I do love him." Eviline smiled.

"Well that's great. He's lucky to have someone who cares for him so much." I even smiled, that very rare smile that I've only let Mokuba and her see.

"We're here," I said as we pulled up to Mokuba's school. I got out of the limo so the he could get in, and received a confused look from him. He got in and he instantly recognized Eviline. I got in as Mokuba pulled her into a tight bear hug. As we drove to one of the restaurants in Domino, the only restaurant Mokuba and I considered decent, Mokuba and Eviline were talking about anything and everything. However one of the questions Mokuba asked caught both Eviline and I off guard.

"Eviline, what's wrong with your left eye? It looks kind of grayish," Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba," I scowled. "It's none of our business." Eviline shook her head and said.

"No its fine. It's nothing big….. Well I guess it is, kind of," she said looking at her hands.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly becoming very worried.

"Well, I'm blind in my left eye." She said getting right to the point. I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say, so Mokuba said it for me.

"How? Your eyes were fine before if I remember correctly."

"It's a long story. I don't want to bring everyone down so I'll tell you another time," she said. I nodded and didn't even notice that we stopped until my driver opened my door.

We went into the restraint and Eviline looked around at the beautiful setting of the restaurant in amazement.

"This restaurant it nicer then my apartment," she said. I smiled and we headed to our private table. Mokuba and I already new what to order but Eviline looked a bit over whelmed by the restaurant and the selection on the menu.

"Do you not know what to order?" I asked smirking knowing she didn't. She blushed and shook her head. "Would you like me to order you something?"

"Sure," she said putting down her menu.

" I trust you." I couldn't help but smile.

"But this doesn't mean you won," Eviline said smiling at me. And I couldn't help but smirk…..

Our time at the restaurant was very short because we were soon taking Eviline home. Eviline was also being very persistent, wanting to pay me for the meal. I wouldn't allow her too. My limo pulled up to a decent apartment building and Eviline began to get out when I asked blushing.

"Would you like to go out again?" She looked back at me and smiled and said.

"I'd love to…I'll see you at school." She closed the door and headed up the front stairs and paused at the top and waved at us.

The limo began to pull away as I looked back and saw her go back down the stairs and began walking further down the road. I raised my brow in confusion and had my driver turn around and follow her but not so that she would know that we were following.

"Seto why are we following Eviline? I know you love the girl but this is a little obsessive," Mokuba said. I almost choked at what Mokuba said but quickly regained my composure.

"She said she lived in that building we dropped her off at, however she's walking somewhere else…"

"I see. You want to make sure she gets home safe." I nodded as we followed her to a run down part of town and saw her get to a just as dirty run down looking apartment building. The apartment she had to get into, required that you pull down a ladder to get to the second floor. I watched as she pulled the ladder down and went in. I sighed and told my driver to turn around take Mokuba and I home.

My heart ached for leaving her here, but I didn't have much of a choice. My instincts told me not to leave her, that something was going to happen.

"Seto, I don't feel right leaving her _here, _when we have a mansion to go home to," Mokuba said.

"Neither do I. I feel like something is going to happen," I paused and said, "Roland! Turn around and head back to the apartment!" I demanded. Roland groaned about having to turn the limo around again, but did it anyway.

We got back and I got out of the limo and pulled down the surprisingly very heavy ladder. I was about to knock on the door when I heard something that made my blood run cold. A gun shot…


	3. Chapter 3

**Last**_**: **__I was about to knock on the door when I heard something that made my blood run cold. A gun shot…_

I kicked the door open and rushed in. There laying on the floor was Eviline, with blood covering her chest where she had been shot. In the corner was a man with a pistol still in his hand.

"I hadn't meant for this to happen, but now that it has neither of you are aloud to leave," he said as he pointed the gun towards me. I quickly ran over and grabbed the mans wrist and with not much effort broke his wrist causing him to drop the gun. After one last punch to knock him out I quickly rushed over to Eviline and checked her pulse. 'Thank god,' I thought. It was faint but it was there. I quickly but gently picked her up and held her close to me as I headed out to the limo.

We got in and Mokuba was quickly starting to freak out at the sight of Eviline bloody and hurt.

"Mokuba I need you to stay calm," which was easier said then done. "Call the hospital and tell them we're coming and then call the police. Who ever that man was, he isn't going anywhere I knocked him out. I also locked the door," I said as I did my best to stop the bleeding in Eviline's chest. I held Eviline close to me scared out of my mind.

Mokuba made all the phone calls fairly quickly and we were soon at the hospital. Eviline was quickly taken from my arms and was taken into the OR. I have never been so scared. I think the last time I was even close to being this scared for someone else's life was when Mokuba's soul was stolen by Pegasus.

Hours pasted and a doctor finally came out to tell us how she was.

"Mr. Kaiba, Eviline will be alright," I sighed in relief.

"It was touch and go for a while but she will be fine. She needs rest, but you can go see her if you would like," he said. I thanked the man as he showed Mokuba and I to her room. We went in and I went over to the side of Eviline's bed and looked her over. Her face looked exhausted, and weak. Like she had given everything she had just to stay alive. Much to my relief. She groaned and her eyes began to flutter open. I looked in her eyes.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Soar, confused, tired. What happened? Why am I here?" she asked sounding a little panicked.

"You don't remember what happened?" I asked. She looked up at me with confused eyes and began to think back to earlier that day. Her eyes widened when she remembered what happened. I felt my heart completely soften when I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I reached over and brushed my hand over her cheek and wiped the tears that were falling.

"That man was the man who adopted me. Him and his wife. His wife died a few years ago and since then he began drinking, hitting me, and many other things. I never thought that he would try and kill me though. He never seemed that bad," she said and began to cry more.

"I think he was drunk when he did it. That doesn't make it any better but I don't think he wanted to kill you. I don't know why any one would want to hurt you," I said hoping that I made her feel better. A little better a least. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back at her and then a thought came to me.

" Would you like to come live with me and Mokuba?" She looked at me slightly strangely.

"Run that by me again.." she said still wondering if she heard me right.

"I said. Well asked, would you like to come like with me and Mokuba? I know it's a bit sudden but, I know you need somewhere to stay. And we have plenty of room. It can be till school is done, or if you want you can stay as long as you please." She looked at me for a minute trying to see if I was serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and looked at Mokuba.

"Yeah we would love for you live with us," Mokuba said smiling. She looked up at me again and smiled.

"I'd love to come live with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time: **_She looked up at me again and smiled. "I'd love to come live with you." _

The rest of the year went by quickly. Very quickly. Graduation seemed like it didn't even happen. But for me personally was amazing. Eviline has been living with Mokuba and I since she got shot. Her step father, the bastard, was put in prison and Eviline made a complete recovery living with us. We did our best to make her feel right at home, and with that I helped her fill out her college applications. Which killed me because I new with every application we sent out, meant she may leave. Mokuba noticed that I didn't want her to leave and constantly nagged me about asking her out. But the truth of why I don't ask her out, is because deep down I convinced myself that I didn't deserve her. She was an angel, and she treated Mokuba and I like no one else has ever treated us. Like she cared, which she did. The time we spent together I treasured.

Neither of us wanted to attend grad-night right after graduation since we really didn't have much of a social life, so we decided to stay home and watch movie's with Mokuba. Three movies, and six hours later, Mokuba was out cold. He has never been one to stay up late, which was good for me because I got to spend more time with Eviline.

"I'll be right back," I said and picked up Mokuba to take him to his room. Laying him down in his bed I smiled at him and quietly left his room. I re-entered the living room and saw Eviline sitting in front of the warm fire wrapped in a blanket and next to her was a chess board. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What is this?" I asked referring to the chess board.

"What does it look like Seto?" she asked smiling at me. I smiled and realized what happened.

"I meant why do you have it out?" I smiled as her cheeks turned red.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to play."

"I thought I taught you how to play. I did it was a while ago," I said trying to remember back to six years ago.

"You did but I haven't played since you and Mokuba left," she said picking up the queen.

"Sure I'll teach you," I said smiling and grabbed a few pillows off of the couch so that we could get comfortable on the floor. 'Let the games begin.'

Like before Eviline was a quick study and picked up on the game quickly and soon I wasn't teaching her I was trying to win.

"Check mate," I said smirking and looked up at her.

"That's your third win tonight,' Eviline said shifting her position on her pillow that she was laying on. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her.

"Do you want to play again?" I asked smirking my I'm going to win no matter what smirk. She propped herself up on her elbow as well so that she was at my level.

"Your on Seto." And round four began.

"Check mate!" Eviline said smiling ear to ear. I smiled and at the same time tried to figure out how she beat me. She looked up at me in the eyes and completely surprised me when she reached over and brushed her hand across my cheek. She slowly leaned over and brushed her lips against mine. I was shocked to say the least but soon returned the kiss. I pushed the chess board out of the way and pulled her into my arms. I licked her lips silently begging for an entrance. She moaned into the kiss, which sounded more like a soft purr as she allowed me to deepen the kiss. The need to breathe was telling both of us to break apart. When we broke the kiss I didn't let go of her.

"If this is what I get every time I lose to you, I'll forfeit every game to you," I said still trying to catch my breath. She smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips again.

"I love you Seto," she whispered in my ear when she pulled away. I looked at her in shock.

"Y-You love me?" I said in disbelief. The only one who ever loved me was Mokuba.

"Yes, I love you Seto."

"I love you too," I said and pulled her into a kiss again. I pulled her onto my lap never breaking the kiss. I slowly began to feel her un-tuck my shirt and slip her hands into my shirt. Pulling her hands out of my shirt she began to unbutton my shirt and I couldn't help but moan when she rubbed my chest. She pushed me down onto my back and broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Make me yours Seto," She whispered. I sat up and placed my hands on both sides of her face and brought her into another passionate kiss. I held her close to me and eased her onto her back….

The sun began to come up and woke me up from a blissful sleep. I opened my eyes and looked down at the beauty sleeping in my arms. I looked around and wondered how we ended up in my room last night.

"That was the best night of my life. I swear I'll always make Eviline happy. I promise I'll always keep you safe," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek. She began to stir in my arms and rolled over in my embrace. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled at me, but her smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes with worry, and I noticed that the color in her right eye was beginning to fade.

"You look really blurry Seto," she said reaching out to touch my face and ended up almost missing.

"Eviline, why didn't you tell me your vision was getting worse. We can get your eyes fixed," I said pulling her into my arms. She laid her head against my chest.

"I didn't think it was getting that bad," she said.

"I'm taking you to the doctor to see what they can do," I said and got up pulling her up with me so that we could get dressed. Eviline and I were quickly dressed, got Mokuba ready and soon were on our way to the hospital.

"Eviline, when did you begin losing your sight. Why did you go blind in your left eye?" I asked worried about her.

"My step dad happened," she said looking down at her hands.

"When his wife died a few years ago, one day he got very drunk and came home with something in a paper bag. I assumed it was a bottle of beer or something. But it was acid. He began yelling at me and said that it was my fault that his wife died and threw the acid into my eyes. I ran out of the house. I panicked and ran. It took me hours to find the nearest hospital. When I finally found the hospital they said that their was so much acid in my left eye that nothing could be done. However I could have surgery on my right eye and save me from completely losing my sight. I didn't have the money to have an operation like that so for a long time I accepted the fact that I was going to go blind." She said looking at me. "You don't have to do this." I pulled her into a kiss and Mokuba made kissey noises when I did. Eviline laugh and pulled away.

"You wont lose your sight Eviline. I promise," I said and smiled. We pulled up to the hospital and I immediately demanded to see the doctor. They weren't extremely busy today so they were able to listen to me with out ignoring other people. The doctor did his examination and agreed to do the surgery. Eviline was happy but scared as well. She new that there was a huge chance that she might not ever see again. But we both new if she didn't she defiantly wouldn't see again. The next few days were full of tension as we waited for the day the Eviline would be going in for surgery….


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time: **_The next few days were full of tension as waited for the day the Eviline would be going in for surgery…. _

I paced back in forth in the waiting room for the past three hours waiting for the surgery for Eviline to be over.

"Seto can you please sit down. Eviline will be fine," Mokuba said watching me continue to pace.

"Sorry Mokuba, I'm just worried," I said and finally sat next Mokuba. The doctor finally came out after what seemed like an eternity and told me that we could go see Eviline. We walked in and Eviline was lying in bed with bandages over her eyes.

"Hey Eviline," I said and sat next to her. She turned her head in my direction at the sound of my voice and smiled.

"Hey." She sounded horse, but then again she just got done with surgery so I don't blame her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ok, I don't like having these bandages over my eyes though." I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. I caught her by surprise but she kissed me back. I pulled away.

"They wont be on to long," I said and she smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be seeing in no time," Mokuba chimed in. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," I said stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Yes I do, you've done so much for me and I haven't done anything for you," she said.

"You've done more for me then I could ever imagine," I said and saw her smile.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too."

Two very long weeks past and it was finally the day I could take Eviline home and the day she could take her bandages off. I arrived at the hospital just after the nurses helped Eviline get dressed. I told her she could take her bandages off before I got there, but she wanted me there. I got to the hospital and went to Eviline's room and walked in seeing her sitting on her bed.

"Hey beautiful," I said and walked in and sat next to her.

Hi Seto," she said and kissed me.

"Are you ready to take off your bandages?" I asked when she pulled away.

"I'm a little nervous," she said.

"It will be fine," I said and reached into me pocket pulling something out.

"Ok," she said taking a deep breath and reached up to undo the bandages. After a few minutes she got the bandages off and opened her eyes, and I opened what I was holding in my hand. She opened her eyes and said.

"I can see…"she said and gasped when she saw me holding in front of her a ring.

"Seto…"

"Eviline I love you….. I can't live with out you. I lived with out you for six years and I can't do that again. Will you marry me?" I asked feeling my heart begin to beat faster. She looked in my eyes and I saw her eyes start to water.

"Yes! Yes!" she said launched herself into my arms and kissed from my neck to my lips. I smiled and pulled her away slightly and placed the ring on her finger. She smiled.

"You've changed my life Seto, in so many ways. I love you," she said.

"You've changed my life too Eviline. More then you know. I love you too," I said and pulled her back into my arms and kissed her. 'She did change my life, in so many ways then one. I love her so much,' I thought as I looked forward to the rest of my life with this beauty in my arms…

_**The End**_


End file.
